De l'Amitié Tendancieuse
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Ginny enfouit un secret douloureux depuis trois ans...Et si jamais une semaine avec Hermione changeait tout pour elles deux...?  FEMSLASH GINNY/HERMIONE Vous n'aimez pas ? Ne lisez pas ! ;-
1. Une nuit qui a tout changé

_J'avais envie d'écrire ça...Je n'en attends pas grand-chose, juste que j'avais envie de le poster ici...Voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous le lisez...Merci !_

_C'est un POV Ginny, écrit à la première personne._

_**PS : a bugué et j'ai dû republier cet OS...J'avais deux reviews, donc j'en profite pour vous remercier énormément ! Surtout ma revieweuse anonyme, qui m'a laissé une review adorable !**_

_Sur ce...Bonne lecture !**  
**_

_Mademoiselle Pettigrow._

* * *

_**De l'Amitié Tendancieuse et autres Plaisirs Insoupçonnés.**_

"On se revoit dans un mois, Ginny...Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! On pourra faire comme dans les films, se sauter dessus en hurlant sur le quai d'une gare ! Et on passera une semaine rien que toutes les deux !"

Eh bien voilà, ça y était. La semaine fatidique, celle que je redoutais tellement, était arrivée.

J'allais revoir Hermione, ma meilleure amie, ma jolie meilleure amie, celle-là même qui sortait avec mon frère Ron. La fille dont je n'avais absolument pas le droit d'être amoureuse...J'avais trahi cette règle implicite. J'étais gravement tombée amoureuse d'Hermione. Il m'en fallait peu, à moi...Je me faisais le devoir de tout cacher, de ne pas éprouver ce pincement de cœur quand je la voyais.

Malgré tout, j'ai angoissé toute la matinée, je me suis posé un tas de questions, j'ai angoissé à nouveau. J'ai vu le train quitter le quai, puis défiler le paysage passer, flou, devant mes yeux.

J'ai entendu, avec une espèce d'horreur paniquée, la voix féminine froide et impersonnelle, surgissant des haut-parleurs, dans le train m'annoncer que nous arrivions en gare. Je me suis mise debout, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient, j'étais incapable de me calmer.

La porte s'est ouverte devant moi, tu étais là. Sur le quai. Face à moi. En te voyant, souriante, si jolie, si impatiente de me revoir, tellement...toi, j'ai fondu. Une vague de désir, incontrôlable, m'a parcourue de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et je me suis ruée sur toi. J'ai plongé mon nez dans tes cheveux, et à nouveau ce désir brutal s'est emparé de moi. Ton odeur me fait un de ces effets, à chaque fois que je te vois...

J'avais toujours le nez dans tes cheveux, la main sur ton dos, tes mains autour de moi, ton nez dans mon cou, ton souffle sur ma peau. Chaque expiration me tendait tout le corps. Ce foutu frisson que j'ai eu a tout déclenché.

J'ai frissonné, quand j'ai senti ton souffle sur ma peau. Et gentiment, doucement, tu as légèrement écarté le col de mon T-shirt et tu as déposé un baiser sur ma peau nue. Abasourdie, je me suis demandé si je rêvais. Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Et pourtant...Je me suis un peu écartée de toi, j'ai croisé ton regard, soudain effrayé par l'audace de ton geste. Je t'ai rassurée d'un sourire tendre. J'ai levé la main, j'ai effleuré lentement ta joue, avec la douceur qu'on a lorsqu'on caresse une fleur rare, un bébé, un chaton, ou bien quelqu'un à qui on est énormément attaché...Tu es une fleur rare, Hermione; et également la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus.

Mes doigts sur ta joue ont rendu les choses plus réelles. J'ai à nouveau levé la main, j'ai caressé tes lèvres du bout des doigts, remonté le long de ton visage, j'ai atteint tes cheveux, et les ai saisis doucement avant d'enfouir mon nez dedans et de fermer les yeux, submergée par une émotion incroyable. Ton parfum...Attendrie par ce geste, tu as déposé un léger baiser sur ma tempe, et sans dire un mot, sans même nous concerter, nous avons quitté la gare, du même pas tranquille, pour se diriger vers l'hôtel où nous dormirions pendant les prochaines nuits. Une semaine toutes les deux.

Tu étais à côté de moi, on ne parlait pas. Nous qui parlions tellement, d'habitude...Nous qui passions des heures confidentes quand on se voyait...

Je t'ai effleuré la main, tu m'as souri, les yeux tendres mais inquiets. Tout a été lentement et vite à la fois. Je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ça. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais passer une semaine toute seule, avec toi. Et qu'on allait sûrement pas faire que s'embrasser. A cette seule pensée, tout mon visage s'est embrasé, j'ai éprouvé un choc au creux du ventre qui m'a fait m'arrêter sur place et j'ai dû fermer les yeux un court instant.

Le hall de l'hôtel où nous allions loger. La vérification de toutes les informations. Le paiement. Tout ça s'est déroulé dans un brouillard incompréhensible pour moi. J'étais telle une automate.

Dans l'escalier, tu as volontairement frôlé mes fesses, j'ai soudain pris conscience du désir, de la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous. J'ai presque couru jusqu'à la porte, t'ai laissée entrer, ai verrouillé la serrure derrière nous. Je suis restée le visage contre la porte, toi un peu derrière moi. Tu as pris ton temps, tu t'es débarrassée de tes affaires. Je les avais jetées dans un coin. Et puis, enfin, je t'ai sentie derrière moi. Tu tremblais, de confusion, de peur. Mais tu t'es approchée, et tu as pris ma taille dans tes mains, pour me retourner et que je te fasse face. Mes yeux baissés, tes mains sur moi, ton odeur, encore et toujours...J'ai enfoui mon nez dans ton cou, encore une fois, j'ai laissé échapper un long soupir.

« Je t'aime...Si tu savais à quel point... »

Tu as été surprise. Tu n'as rien dit, mais j'ai été immensément soulagée de te l'avoir dit. Tu as doucement relevé mon menton, et découvert des larmes sur mes joues.

Et puis tu as approché ton visage du mien, j'ai senti mon coeur battre à tout rompre. J'ai dû à nouveau fermer les yeux, et puis on s'est embrassées.

Mon sang battait tellement dans mes veines, des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. La sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes me faisait tourner la tête. Sans les quitter, j'ai descendu timidement mes mains sur tes hanches, puis jusqu'au bas de ton T-shirt. Tu as gémi un petit peu, un court instant, son qui m'a fait frissonner à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas croire...Je devais rêver ! Je me suis légèrement pincée, ai souffert un court instant et le plaisir d'être dans les bras, tout contre toi, sentir les courbes de ton corps contre le mien m'a reprise et j'ai fermé à nouveau les yeux. Je suis restée immobile, tandis que seules mes mains étaient actives. Elles ont glissé sous les couches de tissu que tu portais, et ont atteint ta poitrine. J'ai rougi, et glissé une main dessous. Tu as gémi et rougi à la fois, et tu as pris les devants, enlevant tes habits, et j'ai enlevé ton soutien-gorge.

Et puis tu as été nue devant moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Tu me regardais, craintive, je te regardais, le désir m'emplissant complètement. Je n'avais pas le droit de...

Mon cerveau a brutalement arrêté de fonctionner lorsque tu as pris ma main et l'a posée sur un de tes seins. Je n'osais pas les toucher, mais tu m'as souri et j'ai touché délicatement tes tétons, trouvant le contact ô combien doux.

Tu as déboutonné mon jean et l'a jeté à côté du lit, enlevant également mes chaussures. J'étais en culotte devant toi, et j'avais atrocement peur de la suite, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. J'ai déboutonné ton pantalon, tout en reprenant possession de tes lèvres. J'ai arrêté de penser, je n'avais envie que de toi et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière...

Tu ne semblais pas en avoir envie non plus. Nous étions toutes les deux en culottes, et j'ai profité d'un instant où nos lèvres ne se touchaient pas pour enlever le peu de vêtements qui me restaient.

J'essayais de ne rien ressentir, de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas m'emballer. Je savais que tu étais vierge, moi aussi...Je t'avais dit t'aimer, tu ne m'avais pas répondu...A présent presque nues, je provoquai le contact de nos seins, et rejetai la tête en arrière. Me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, j'ai entouré ton cou de mes bras et je t'ai embrassée partout où je pouvais le faire.

Tu as gémi, toi aussi, pendant que je t'embrassais les seins. Je ne réfléchissais plus, mon ventre me brûlait d'envie de toi et j'avais la tête dans les nuages. J'ai rouvert les yeux, et t'ai regardée longuement. Tes yeux me suppliaient de ne pas m'arrêter, et, tout en te souriant, j'ai doucement glissé mes mains partout sur ton corps. Tu as fermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, tu étais magnifique, là, dans le soir tombant, ton corps tout en courbes recourbé vers l'arrière, le dos cambré, les jambes longues, tes seins devant moi.

Tu étais si belle que je n'arrivais pas y croire...Alors, en t'embrassant et te couchant sur le lit, je marmonnais des mots au fur et à mesure que je descendais doucement sur ton corps. Tu avais toujours les yeux fermés, le corps frémissant. J'avais peur, j'étais pleine de désir, je n'en revenais pas d'être là avec toi, à faire ça...J'avais peur que ça change tout entre nous. Et puis, très très doucement, ton dernier rempart contre mon corps désireux de te faire l'amour a disparu, et ce le plus doucement et passionnément à la fois.

« Tu es tellement belle... »

Ce furent mes derniers mots avant un moment.

La panique m'envahissant progressivement, j'ai dû m'arrêter un court instant, le souffle court, presque hors d'haleine. Tu étais rouge, tu étais timide, tu étais magnifique, et le désir prenant le pas sur ma peur, je me suis mise à te faire l'amour, doucement. C'était comme si je réalisais l'un de mes fantasmes, en dix fois mieux.

Je sais, ça n'a pas de sens de dire ça. Quand on fait l'amour, c'est toujours dix fois moins bien que dans notre tête. C'est rarement le nirvana...A fortiori quand c'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour avec une femme. Et il y a encore plus d'enjeux quand c'est votre meilleure amie à qui vous touchez les épaules, les seins, le ventre, les jambes, les fesses en passant par l'endroit crucial du plaisir...

Plusieurs heures sont passées, nous nous sommes découvertes très très très doucement. J'avais tellement peur de croiser ton regard, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y lire...Du dégoût, du désir ? J'étais tellement partagée moi-même entre ces deux sentiments que je ne savais plus très bien comment je m'appelais...

* * *

_Tard dans la nuit, 4h30 du matin environ._

- Hermione ? Tu dors ?

- Non.

Ton ton froid m'a laissée glacée. Je me demandais quelle était la teneur de tes pensées.

- Et toi ?

Elle a ri de sa propre plaisanterie, un rire qui a fait rejaillir cette petite étincelle de désir qui couve toujours en moi depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

- Ginny...

- Hmm ?

- Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur ?

Sans dire un mot, je me suis rapprochée de cette magnifique fille dont je partageais le lit, j'ai caressé ses jambes, et je suis légèrement remontée jusqu'à l'endroit que j'avais découvert un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Hermione s'est arquée en arrière, j'ai déposé des myriades de baisers dans son cou et me suis emparée de ses lèvres.

Son souffle était d'un érotisme incroyable, sa respiration saccadée, tandis que je la caressais doucement, et elle vint poser son menton sur mon épaule, le corps tremblant.

- Ginny...Je t'aime...

Oh non…Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça…Pas maintenant, alors que je retenais toutes mes émotions à l'intérieur de moi depuis une telle éternité.

Je me suis lentement penchée sur toi, le corps courbé tel un arc, et j'ai senti les larmes rouler le long de mes joues sans que j'y puisse rien faire. Tu me regardais, inquiète, mais j'ai souri à travers mes pleurs, ai agité la main en l'air, prenant des respirations profondes, les sanglots me bloquant la gorge, je hoquetais presque.

Lorsque j'ai enfin repris conscience que tu me regardais toujours, j'ai poussé un long soupir et j'ai répondu, sur un ton bas, sensuel, plein de désir contenu :

- Moi aussi…Et plus que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer, Hermione…Trois ans que je…

Tu m'as regardée, tes yeux bruns me scrutant avec un air plus qu'ébahi.

- Ginny…Tu…Euh…

Je me rendais compte à quel point ma confession spontanée t'avait confuse, t'avait mise complètement mal à l'aise, et je rougis spontanément, agitant les mains un peu brusquement. Tu posas ta main sur ma joue, et me dis tendrement, les yeux plantés dans les miens :

- Ginny…Ca fait trois ans que tu m'aimes ?

La question resta là, suspendue entre nous, et j'ai rougi encore plus. Je me couchée à côté de toi, les joues brûlantes.

- Oui.

Je sentais ton regard couleur chocolat sur moi, sur mon corps, et je sentis soudainement ta main sur ma joue, essuyer du bout du pouce mes larmes qui avaient séché sur mon visage. Ton autre main caressait mon pied, puis remonta, provoquant chez moi une série de frissons qui me passèrent dans tout le corps.

Tu avais à présent la main posée sur ma cuisse, et elle remontait toujours, passant à l'intérieur, et atteignant finalement mon sexe, déjà humide.

- Hermioone…

Ma supplication se prolongea tandis que tu faisais courir tes doigts partout où tu le pouvais. Je sentais à nouveau tes iris sur moi, et je fermai les yeux et me cambrai. Tu souris contre mes lèvres, et chuchota quelque chose de terriblement intime et sensuel qui me fit rougir.

Je jouis sous tes mains timides mais débrouillardes, et tu viens m'enlacer, câline.

- Je t'aime, dîmes-nous en même temps.

* * *

_Voilà...En espérant que vous ayiiez apprécié !_


	2. Retour abrupt à la réalité

**Chapitre 2**

_(Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews adorables ! :D)_

_Il s'agit toujours du POV de Ginny…Mini-chapitre rien que pour vous !  
_

_Ah, quelques précisions : Ginny est en septième année à Poudlard, et Hermione habite seule dans un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

Le jour se levait et moi j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais confusément qu'il ne fallait pas troubler la quiétude de l'instant que nous partagions toutes les deux, et pourtant…On allait passer une semaine ensemble, avant de repartir à Poudlard. A nouveau, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en deux. Et puis, tu bougeais à côté de moi, me rappelant à quel point cette semaine allait passer vite avec toi à mes côtés, et que bientôt on ne se reverrait plus aussi souvent…La distance nous séparerait.

Je poussai un énorme soupir, machinalement, en oubliant presque la chaleur de ton corps couché à côté du mien.

Je sentis que tu bougeais, te déplaçais sur moi, et tu semblais d'humeur joueuse puisque tu m'ouvris les paupières, et m'adressa un sourire taquin.

- Ginny…

J'ouvris les yeux, et rencontrai ton regard, qui me faisait toujours quelque chose dans le ventre sans que je sache bien pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'on se regardait, avant, je souriais nerveusement et je détournais la tête, rougissante, parce que j'avais peur que tu devines tout ce que je cache…Et ton regard est doux et profond à la fois. Quand je croise tes yeux, j'ai tendance à oublier le reste, et le pouvoir que tes iris ont sur moi est absolument ahurissant.

- Et maintenant… ?

J'eus du mal à laisser mes yeux plantés dans les tiens, mais tu fis revenir mon menton vers le tien, tandis qu'on se dévisageait. Mal à l'aise, je baissais les pupilles et gémis malgré moi :

- Hermioone…

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît…

Au bout d'un moment je cessai de résister, et je fermai un court instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de laisser exprimer clairement tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Hermione émit une courte exclamation de surprise, et souffla :

- C'est fou comme ton regard a changé…

Je la couvais des yeux, je la dévorais, j'avais peur de ne pas en avoir assez.

- Tu ne peux t'imaginer toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de soutenir ton regard, de hurler à la totalité de ton être que j'étais amoureuse de toi…Et je m'en suis empêchée à chaque fois…

Hermione ne répondit rien, et tout son visage s'embrasa, elle parut mal à l'aise.

J'eus clairement l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas dire certaines choses, et je me relevai, la faisant s'asseoir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione… ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ginny…J'ai des doutes, je…

- Des doutes… ?

- Je…C'était pas un peu précipité… ? Enfin Ginny, comprends-moi, je…Ron m'aime, je suis avec lui et…

J'avais du mal à y croire. Actuellement, j'étais folle de rage…même si je pouvais raisonnablement comprendre Hermione. Mais pas maintenant. J'étais amoureuse d'elle depuis trois ans !

Je sortis de la chambre comme un ouragan, après m'être habillée et avoir pris mon sac. Hermione, bouche bée devant la violence de ma réaction, n'eut pas le temps de me suivre.

Ce n'était pas plus mal…Etant donné ma colère, surtout dirigée contre mon frère…

Je pris le premier bus qui passait et me dirigeai vers le centre-ville d'Oxford, où nous étions pour la semaine.

Je ne décolérais pas…et par-dessus le marché, j'étais si triste que je fondis en larmes à peine assise à une table d'un petit café Moldu.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise là…J'étais incapable de retourner à l'hôtel. Je fouillai dans mon sac, et trouvai un paquet de mouchoirs, me tamponnai les yeux, et décidai finalement de rester là, le temps que je me calme…En revanche, ça me paraissait hypocrite à souhait de continuer la semaine comme si de rien n'était, alors que j'avais de nouveau le cœur en miettes et qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

_On aurait dû attendre…

* * *

_

**Fin de journée.**

La jolie brune assise sur le bord du lit était folle d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas revu Ginny de la journée, et elle avait été incapable d'aller visiter la ville, anxieuse et désireuse de ne pas manquer le retour de sa meilleure amie…avec qui elle avait couché la nuit dernière, et plus d'une fois.

Se maudissant une fois de plus pour sa faiblesse, Hermione soupira et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, espérant trouver une solution à ce problème qui venait lui empoisonner la vie.

Préférait-elle Ginny ou Ron ? Les femmes ou les hommes ?

Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, elle entendit enfin la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et le visage rouge et ravagé de larmes de Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement, sans l'ombre d'un sourire ni d'une seule parole, la jeune rousse rassembla rapidement ses affaires.

Comprenant ce que ces gestes signifiaient, Hermione se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ginny…Ne pars pas…

- Lâche-moi, Hermione. Je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis trois ans ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça a signifié pour moi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, mais tu ne peux raisonnablement pas coucher avec moi, un soir de perdition, alors que je n'attendais que ça depuis…deux ans, au moins. Je suis folle d'avoir pensé que tu m'aimais, apparemment…

- Ginny, ne dis pas…

- Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je ne dois pas dire ! hurla la rousse.

Elle serra la poignée de sa valise dans sa main droite, saisit son sac dans sa main gauche et claqua la porte, laissant la brune dans un état second, partagée entre le chagrin et la douleur d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie.

* * *

_Je sais que c'était court ! C'était plus un entre-chapitre qu'un véritable chapitre à proprement parler..._

_Comme vous l'aurez constaté, Ginny et Hermione n'auront pas été heureuses longtemps..._

_La suite des évènements bientôt !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, surtout ! Merci beaucoup ! :D  
_


	3. L'oublier

_Voici enfin le troisième chapitre…J'écris au fil du temps, et je suis désolée de pas avoir mis la suite aussi rapidement que je le voulais…Mais disons qu'il y a eu quelques petits contretemps…_

_Je change de la première personne, je passe à la troisième pour le reste du récit. J'espère que le changement ne vous perturbera pas trop !_

_Heureusement pour vous, je reçois des reviews magnifiques qui me donnent franchement l'envie de continuer cette fic…_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous/toutes !_

_Et merci énormément !_

_Précision importante : il ne sera pas fait mention de Voldemort, des Mangemorts ou des problèmes de censure du Ministère dans cette fanfic…D'ailleurs, Luna rentre normalement en septième année avec Ginny, et la sécurité à son plus haut niveau n'existe pas ici. Il y aura bien d'autres complications par la suite sans en rajouter…_

_**Mademoiselle Pettigrow.

* * *

**_

Le premier septembre de cette année n'aurait guère pu être plus douloureux pour Ginny…Maussade, ses cheveux flamboyants rabattus sur le visage, les yeux bruns dissuadant n'importe qui de venir lui parler la jeune Weasley avait expressément demandé à venir à la gare seule, sans personne pour lui porter ses bagages. Elle s'était contentée de prendre les transports en commun à l'intérieur de Londres après avoir transplané, et avait pleuré une grande partie du trajet.

Cette histoire avec Hermione était plus que sordide…Et pourtant, les nuits étaient plus que dures à supporter sans la compagnie de…sa meilleure amie-devenue-amante-pour-une-seule-nuit…

Evitant le plus possible d'y repenser, Ginny traîna sa valise dans un compartiment vide, et scella la porte…Ah, les joies d'avoir maintenant 17 ans !

Elle ne voulait personne avec elle. Personne qui puisse la déranger dans ses pensées sinistres, personne pour lui dire sèchement d'arrêter de broyer du noir, personne pour la faire chier, en somme.

Et à peine le train eut-il démarré que la rousse fondit en larmes, se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir cru qu'Hermione voyait en elle son âme sœur, sa moitié, la fille avec qui elle pourrait être en couple un jour, peut-être…

Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement tandis qu'elle revivait la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec sa meilleure amie.

Pour la énième fois, elle sortit un parchemin, une plume, un gros grimoire histoire de faire support, et jeta sur le parchemin toutes ses pensées, qu'elles soient tristes à mourir ou peu catholiques.

Elle jeta un sort sur ledit parchemin, et l'enfouit au fond de sa valise, tâchant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Hermione y était 24h/24…Quand elle se réveillait le matin, elle y était invariablement, quoique Ginny y fasse.

Elle s'était empêchée de trop nombreuses fois de lui écrire, parce que ça ne rimait à rien d'essayer de renouer contact avec elle, qui plus est un contact amical alors qu'elle voulait juste la serrer contre elle et lui chuchoter, bouche contre son oreille, qu'elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Et sentir son parfum, le seul qui la remuait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles juste parce que cette odeur-là ne ressemblait à aucune autre…Parce que c'était Hermione et parce que c'était Ginny, parce que le lien qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux ne se distendait pas, et que malgré les mauvaises langues et les amis qu'elles avaient en commun qui chuchotaient sur leur passage elles gardaient la tête haute.

Le voyage en train fut douloureusement long et parfaitement inutile à Ginny, qui tentait de rassembler ses pensées…A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parvenir à une conclusion rationnelle, elle revoyait le visage d'Hermione, les yeux dans les siens, qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, elle, Ginny Weasley.

Découragée, la rouquine envoya valser parchemin, plume et grimoire, puis elle sursauta en entendant un hibou toquer à la fenêtre du compartiment dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Une petite seconde…

Un hibou ?

Ginny reconnut immédiatement le hibou d'Hermione, et, comme si elle venait de voir la jeune fille en personne, son estomac se contracta et elle dut réprimer une envie de pleurer.

Lasse de lutter contre ses propres sentiments, elle fit entrer le hibou et détacha l'épais rouleau scellé de parchemin qui était attaché à la patte gauche de l'animal.

_Ginny,_

_Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile de t'écrire cette lettre. Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que tu vas trouver dedans…Des excuses, des larmes, des doutes, d'énormes doutes…_

_Je sors avec Ron, Ginny, je sors avec ton frère et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête lorsque j'ai cédé à mes pulsions et que j'ai commencé à t'embrasser. Et pourtant, en sentant tes mains le long de mon corps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était la plus belle chose qui m'arrivait._

_Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron. Tu comprends, il m'aime, il ne se doute de rien…_

_Imagine un peu sa réaction, si je lui disais que j'avais couché avec sa sœur ?_

La lettre continuait sur trois pages recto-verso. Mais Ginny n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les yeux furibonds des excuses pathétiques d'Hermione, elle jeta avec rage la lettre roulée en boule, les mots dansant la sarabande devant son regard brun furieux. « En sentant tes mains le long de mon corps… »

La rouquine ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle pleurait alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux et revivait leur nuit en pensée. L'odeur d'Hermione, son grain de peau, son corps tout contre le sien…C'était plus qu'elle pouvait en supporter. Elle se leva, et brûla la lettre, avant de répandre les cendres dans l'air vivifiant de l'Ecosse.

De guerre lasse, elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoûl.

Et évidemment, c'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Luna, l'une des proches amies de Ginny. La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit à côté de son amie, venant réconforter sans rien demander. Elle attendit patiemment que Ginny se calme, essuie ses yeux et lui tendit un mouchoir, toujours sans rien dire.

- Je suis désolée, Luna…

- C'est pas grave, lui répondit la blonde de sa voix chantante et un peu rauque. Tu dois laisser sortir tes émotions, parfois…Ca fait du bien.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je crois que c'est un chagrin d'amour, énonça patiemment sa compagne, les yeux rivés sur son collier de bouchons, le visage serein.

- Un…chagrin d'a-d'amour ? hoqueta Ginny, sous le coup de surprise.

Luna hocha la tête d'un air docte :

- C'est évident. Tu en présentes tous les symptômes.

- Mais…mais c'est ridicule, je ne…ne suis même pas a-amoureuse… !

- Bien sûr que si, Ginevra Weasley. Et tu es amoureuse, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Je ne sais pas qui est le concerné, mais c'est certain, tu es très amoureuse de cette personne…L'air autour de toi en est concentré !

- Ce n'est pas un garçon, Luna.

Ginny ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire ces mots…Elle venait de nier être amoureuse, et l'instant d'après elle lâchait une bombe énorme. Luna parut un peu surprise, et elle tourna ses immenses yeux bleus scrutateurs vers son amie, qui était presque aussi rouge que ses propres cheveux.

- Euuh…Oublie ce que j'ai dit, Luna, c'est…

- Non non, ne panique pas, tout va bien, répondit calmement Luna en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. Dans ce cas ça complique un peu la situation…Est-ce que tu as déjà averti cette fille…Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ginny, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est Hermione, bien sûr !

- Luna, euuh, je…

- Ca va, Ginny, je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas stupide ni intolérante. Ca explique bien des choses, au contraire…

La jolie blonde regarda en souriant son amie, et continua, l'air de rien :

- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble?

Le visage de Ginny s'empourpra encore plus, si c'était toutefois possible.

- Luna !

- Je sais, ça ne me regarde pas…Mais je me suis toujours demandé quel effet ça faisait, de faire l'amour avec une fille.

- Luna !

- Non mais je trouve ça fascinant…Et très érotique, à la fois. Des seins contre les tiens, ça fait quoi comme sensations ? Est-ce que c'est gênant ? Est-ce que ça t'étouffe ?

- LUNA !

Ginny était partagée entre le fou rire et la gêne la plus totale. Ses souvenirs de sa nuit avec Hermione revenaient à vitesse grand V et les réflexions de Luna la faisaient sourire. Son amie finit par émerger de sa rêverie doucement érotique, et elle remarqua :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Oui, on a couché ensemble, finit par répondre Ginny, ayant un besoin urgent d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- C'était quand ? Cet été ?

Décidée à tout raconter à Luna, Ginny s'installa confortablement et se laissa aller.

- Tu te souviens qu'Hermione et moi, on ne s'était pas vues du mois de juillet, parce qu'elle partait en vacances avec ses parents puis avec Ron ? (Luna hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement) Eh bien, on s'était prévu une semaine rien que toutes les deux. On avait réservé un hôtel à Oxford, et j'attendais ça avec impatience. J'ai pris le train et en arrivant, tout m'est revenu violemment en plein figure, comme si on me jetait un seau d'eau en pleine poire…C'était une grande claque, tout simplement, et c'était horrible. Et puis…en fait, en l'enlaçant, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai embrassée sur la peau, juste à la base du cou.

Luna ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Il a dû t'en falloir, du cran…

- Oui, mais j'ai agi sous l'impulsion du moment…C'était la chose la plus spontanée que j'ai faite avec Hermione, et finalement ça n'a pas été une bonne idée…

Sentant que la jeune rousse était à nouveau sur le point de craquer et de fondre en larmes, Luna prit ses mains étroitement entre les siennes, releva doucement son menton, et affirma doucement :

- Tu peux pleurer Ginny, ça va te faire du bien…

La calant contre son buste, Luna laissa aller la tête de Ginny sur son épaule, caressant doucement ses cheveux, réfléchissant très sérieusement –une fois n'est pas coutume.

Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, pour pouvoir en tirer les conclusions adéquates…Mais comment, vu l'état de son amie ?

Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps. Ginny reprit peu après.

- Quand on est rentrées dans la chambre toutes deux, il y avait cette espèce de…d'énergie sensuelle qui circulait entre nous, on était dans un espace confiné, j'osais à peine la regarder, elle sentait que j'étais sous pression…C'était électrique. J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je la touche, sinon j'allais exploser…Et au moment où on a fini par entrer en contact, j'ai cru que j'allais hurler de soulagement…et de plaisir, aussi.

La fin de la phrase fut chuchotée, puis Ginny ne dit rien pendant un moment, laissant Luna s'imprégner totalement de ses mots, de ses émotions. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller à ce point, et elle espérait que la Serdaigle n'en était pas choquée. Respirant doucement, se forçant à rester calme, Ginny passa sur la nuit merveilleuse qu'elle avait passée avec Hermione :

- Et puis, on a fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, naturellement, simplement. C'était tendre, c'était doux, c'était génial…Et j'attendais ça depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche tremblante, le corps crispé. Et puis…Le lendemain, tout s'est fini très vite. Elle a dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle avait des doutes, qu'elle aimait Ron…J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie. C'est tout.

Un silence tomba sur le compartiment, laissant les deux jeunes filles, Ginny allongée sur les genoux d'une Luna adossée au mur, dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ?

La question resta en suspens dans l'air, Luna regrettant presque de l'avoir posée.

- L'oublier.

Il n'y avait presque pas de souffrance dans ses mots, juste de la résignation.

* * *

_Voilà...J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! _


	4. Les eaux troubles

_Bien le bonjour, tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'écris pas les chapitres en avance …Peut-être que je devrais, mais j'ai l'impression que ça enlève la spontanéité de l'écriture, tout simplement !_

_Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, et mes lecteurs anonymes, vos messages m'ont fait vraiment plaisir…J'essaye d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible, désolée pour ceux dont ça n'a pas été le cas ! Et je voudrais vraiment remercier une revieweuse en particulier, JustMinaX, dont les reviews m'ont réellement touchée et m'ont encouragée à écrire cette suite ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! _

_Voilà…Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages, des lieux, des caractères de ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKR. **En revanche, l'histoire est à moi, et uniquement à moi... :-)_  
_

_PS : Je vous avertis une nouvelle fois : pour les gens qui ne veulent pas lire de scènes sexuelles, seules ou à deux, ne lisez pas cette fanfic ! Ah, et Luna est très légèrement OOC (Out Of Character, ou un peu différente du personnage original si vous préférez la version française) dans ce chapitre._

_Merci infiniment de me lire...  
_

_**Mademoiselle Pettigrow.

* * *

**_

_**De l'Amitié Tendancieuse...et Autres Plaisirs Insoupçonnés**_

_Chapitre 4 :_

_Les eaux troubles_

_

* * *

_

L'oublier ?

Ouais, bien sûr. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ginny s'en rendait compte, à présent qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots stupides, et qu'elle devait s'y tenir. Et curieusement, comme par esprit de contradiction, les mots restaient gravés en elle, et chaque fois qu'elle revoyait le visage fin d'Hermione, ces mots-là revenaient la hanter. L'oublier. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire face, pour rester calme et sereine face aux envies qui la rongeaient. Des envies de lui envoyer une lettre, des envies de la voir, de la serrer contre elle, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de sentir son corps à elle réagir au contact des seins d'Hermione, de sa bouche contre ses parties intimes…Cette vision la fit glapir mentalement, et elle dût fermer les yeux. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Ginny respirait lentement, longuement, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant.

La jeune fille se trouvait seule dans son dortoir, et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le silence régnait sur toute la pièce, et elle se glissa doucement dans ses draps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour, et presque sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle tira ses rideaux, leur jeta un sort pour les isoler du reste de la pièce et alors qu'elle s'allongeait sous ses couvertures, une idée folle jaillit dans sa tête.

Depuis cette nuit passée avec Hermione, elle la revivait sans cesse en rêve, en pensée, elle en était même rendue à fantasmer en cours de Sortilèges. C'est pourquoi lorsque sa main passa lentement sous le drap, Ginny ne fut pas surprise de la voir prendre le chemin du bas de son corps. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute la tension et la frustration sexuelle qu'elle avait accumulée, sans savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Hésitante, embarrassée par le chemin que prenait sa main, elle essaya de faire totale abstraction de ce qui l'entourait – ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile : elle était seule, dans le noir d'un dortoir totalement calme. Et d'ailleurs, même si tout Poudlard s'y était réuni pour faire la fête, elle n'aurait rien entendu, merci le sort d'insonorisation… !

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait caresser ainsi son corps, quoiqu'après tout ça n'avait rien de choquant…Elle s'était souvenue de conversations avec Tonks qui banalisait ce genre de pratiques, d'une soirée avec Hermione entrecoupée de fous rires nerveux et de rougissements, et de beaucoup de désir du côté de Ginny, quand la brunette lui avait enfin avoué que oui, elle aimait se toucher seule…et qu'elle devrait suivre son exemple.

Mais Ginny n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à…maintenant. Maintenant que tout son corps l'appelait, que son bas-ventre était imprégné d'une chaleur lourde qui la faisait frissonner, la rouquine ferma les yeux et vit aussitôt surgir derrière ses paupières le corps d'Hermione blotti contre le sien. Sa main plongea en elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'hésiter plus longtemps, elle savait déjà qu'elle soulageait son corps d'un intense fardeau qu'elle devait porter toute seule depuis trop longtemps.

Les soupirs et les mouvements, presque convulsifs, se firent rapidement plus rapprochés, et tandis que son corps se couvrait d'une pellicule de sueur, Ginny sentit le bas de son dos accumuler une masse impressionnante de chaleur et bientôt, elle ferma étroitement les yeux, croyant à peine en la force de l'orgasme qui venait de la saisir. Son corps palpitait, et elle revoyait Hermione lui faire l'amour, ce qui déclencha davantage d'émotions et une deuxième vague intense de plaisir la laissa pantoise, transpirante et tremblante sur son lit.

Par Merlin…Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça.

Sa tête bouillonnait, son corps aussi, et elle avait l'impression que si elle continuait à penser à tout ça elle allait finir par exploser.

Elle s'assit dans son lit, se tapota les joues, et, gênée, elle vérifia d'abord que personne ne se trouvait dans le dortoir, puis elle se glissa dans son peignoir et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche très froide.

Il fallait au moins ça pour la calmer.

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard...

* * *

_**

Le sommeil ne venait pas, il fuyait la plus jeune des Weasley, et Ginny commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas finir par filer à l'infirmerie pour réclamer un calmant, ou mieux un somnifère. La rousse s'assit à nouveau dans son lit, se passa une main sur les cheveux et voyant qu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus, elle fila dans la salle de bains, passa un peignoir et descendit dans la salle commune, bien évidement déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il était presque trois heures du matin -2h43 indiquait la montre de la jeune rousse- et elle avait encore la tête pleine de pensées. Décidant enfin d'écrire une lettre pour se vider la tête, destinée à celle qui peuplait tous ses songes et le reste, Ginny poussa un soupir et se lança, sans même penser si elle allait l'envoyer ou non. Elle y passa plusieurs heures, barrant des phrases, rayant des mots, et puis effaçant parfois des paragraphes entiers. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit une histoire d'amour, elle voulait juste vider son sac…Dans le cas où elle l'enverrait, elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se retrouve gênée devant une déclaration d'amour dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

Il était presque cinq heures et demi, dehors le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Ginny remercia mentalement Merlin pour avoir fait en sorte que le 1er septembre soit un vendredi, et qu'aujourd'hui soit le premier jour du week-end puis elle se décida à relire sa lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser, d'avoir fui comme ça, de ne pas t'avoir donné plus d'explications, de ne pas t'avoir laissé le temps de me dire à quel point le choix entre Ron et moi était difficile à faire, etc. Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser de nourrir des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments tellement profonds, tellement intenses que je ne pourrais même pas t'expliquer à quel point je t'aime._

_Même ces trois mots ont l'air dérisoires…Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis promis que cette lettre ne serait pas une lettre d'amour, mais plutôt…un récapitulatif de mes pensées de ces derniers temps, depuis que j'ai quitté Oxford à la va-vite. _

_Je ne pouvais même pas te regarder dans les yeux, après que tu m'aies dit que tu étais pleine de doutes, Hermione. De quel droit tu peux te permettre de me dire ce genre de choses après m'avoir fait l'amour ? Après avoir joui dans mes bras ? Après m'avoir caressée et accompli un de mes rêves les plus chers depuis…deux ans ?_

_Je ne demandais rien, en arrivant à la gare, il y a deux semaines. Je ne t'avais pas demandée de m'embrasser, ni sur l'épaule, ni ailleurs, et encore moins de coucher avec moi…Et pourtant, non seulement tu l'as fait, mais en plus tu t'es permise de me rejeter ensuite, comme si ce que j'éprouve toujours pour toi n'avait aucune importance. Je me suis longuement demandé si je devais envoyer cette lettre…Pleine de rancœur et d'amour mêlés, de larmes et de soulagement d'exprimer enfin ce que j'enfouis en moi depuis deux semaines. _

_Et pourtant, malgré toute cette colère contenue, cette frustration qui m'anime, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repasser en boucle, derrière mes paupières closes, la scène de notre nuit unique que nous avons passée ensemble…Inutile de te dire que ça me tue de penser que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que je t'aurais vue…Alors, comme pour me venger, derrière ces paupières closes, je revis toute en pensée et je me laisse aller…Lis entre les lignes, Hermione. Je me livre enfin au plaisir que je pense avoir mérité avec toi, dans tes bras, contre ton corps, te sentant respirer lourdement alors que tu es la seule qui m'ait fait connaître un tel plaisir…Même seule, ça n'a rien à voir._

_Ne rougis pas, Hermione. Au vu des conversations que nous avons eues à ce sujet, il est bien normal que les filles fassent ce genre de choses, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de repenser à ce qui était un fantasme avant que tu en fasses une réalité._

_Je ne sais pas comment terminer cette lettre…En espérant que tu ne me détestes pas complètement en la lisant…_

_Ginny._

Poussant à nouveau un soupir, la jeune sorcière fit disparaître tous les brouillons qui traînaient autour d'elle et monta enfin dormir, quelques heures, espérant presque qu'une certaine brune ne se montrerait pas dans ses songes troublés.

* * *

Quelques jours après la rédaction de cette lettre, Ginny passait plusieurs heures par jour à se demander si elle devait l'envoyer ou non. Et la jeune rousse ressortait le brouillon, après avoir accompli le même rituel soigneusement, tous les soirs : tirer ses rideaux, y jeter un sort d'insonorisation, et sortir sa longue plume d'oie, son encrier avant de plonger la main dans son sac de cours pour y modifier -ou non- la lettre en question.

Ce soir-là, après avoir passé son pyjama, et s'être préparée pour la nuit, Ginny Weasley faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

La lettre n'était pas dans son sac. Elle n'était ni dans sa pochette habituelle, ni dans un de ses grimoires de cours, ni au beau milieu du fouillis de ses parchemins. Elle n'était nulle part en vue.

En larmes, paniquée, rouge de honte et de rage contre elle-même, la benjamine des Weasley retourna son dortoir entier, au milieu des grognements agacés et peu compatissants de ses camarades de chambrée.

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à chercher le bout de parchemin, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait plus la lettre. Ni sur elle, ni dans son dortoir, et ce malgré tous les Accio qu'elle avait pu lancer, pressée par la panique et les battements de son coeur qui la faisaient frôler la crise cardiaque.

Ginny s'effondra en larmes sur son lit, repassant en boucle dans sa tête le contenu de sa lettre, retenant un cri d'horreur en pensant qu'elle y avait mis à l'intérieur son intimité la plus secrète, ainsi que celle de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se serait bien jetée par la fenêtre...

* * *

_**Trois semaines plus tard...

* * *

**_Luna était assise dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle et lisait distraitement un de ses livres préférés, un de ceux que son père lui racontait tous les soirs, lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi occupé que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Mais même son livre favori n'empêchait pas la jeune blonde de réfléchir consciencieusement à ce qu'elle avait fait, il y avait de cela trois semaines, environ.

Elle avait parlé à Ginny, banalement, un jour au détour d'un couloir, juste après le petit déjeuner du mardi matin dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait constaté l'état dans lequel elle était, en constatant qu'elle avait perdu une lettre, qu'elle destinait à Hermione initialement, mais qu'elle avait fini par choisir de garder, le trouble qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de la brune lisant sa lettre l'ayant emporté sur le reste de ses sentiments. Mais Luna ne l'entendait pas de cette façon...Quelques jours avant cette discussion, Luna avait effectivement trouvé ladite lettre. Elle n'avait guère eu besoin de la lire : l'ayant trouvée dans le sac de Ginny alors qu'elle y cherchait une plume, alors qu'elles étaient à la Bibliothèque et que Ginny cherchait un grimoire précis, Luna avait aussitôt vu le nom d'Hermione sur le parchemin et avait résolu de l'envoyer à la brune. Il fallait qu'elles se décident à s'avouer leurs sentiments, toutes les deux...

* * *

_Je vous avais bien dit que Luna serait un peu différente, dans cette fic...Elle a un tout petit côté Serpentard, en fait. J'aime bien le fait qu'elle ait pris le taureau par les cornes..._

_En tout cas, merci encore de m'avoir lue ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_**Mademoiselle Pettigrow.**  
_


	5. Moving On

_Hello people ! Voici le dernier chapitre en date de cette fic...J'espère qu'il vous conviendra ! Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai récemment changé de pseudo, étant donné que je m'appelais **Mademoiselle Pettigrow **auparavant et maintenant je suis passée à quelque chose d'un peu moins étiqueté "j'appartiens au fandom HP'", donc ce sera désormais **Mlle Violine**. Voilà..._

_Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment sympas !_

_Mlle Violine.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**De l'Amitié Tendancieuse...et Autres Plaisirs Insoupçonnés**_

_Chapitre 5 :_

_Moving On...

* * *

_

C'était dur de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette maudite lettre. Ginny sentait qu'à la moindre minute, son attention glissait sur autre chose, elle observait le comportement de chaque élève qui se trouvait autour d'elle, vérifiant si personne ne chuchotait dans son dos, ou se moquait d'elle parce qu'il avait trouvé la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour Hermione.

Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer ce matin-là, elle aurait probablement préféré que quelqu'un de Poudlard trouve sa lettre…

* * *

_La Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

* * *

_

L'immense pièce était remplie d'élèves qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, et en longeant la longue table de Gryffondor, Ginny se surprit à envier les gens qui n'avaient pas le même genre de soucis qu'elle. Qui avait bien pu l'ensorceler à ce point pour qu'elle finisse par tomber amoureuse d'Hermione, faire l'amour avec elle, l'éviter comme la peste et lui écrire une lettre virulente qu'elle avait ensuite perdue… ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tout ça, la jeune rousse dût réprimer ses larmes et tandis qu'elle sentait qu'elles lui montaient aux yeux, elle s'assit un peu trop brusquement sur le banc, comme pour essayer de chasser ses pensées. Elle se servit du pudding, baissant toujours la tête pour que personne ne voie qu'elle pleurait maintenant abondamment, et renifla, les yeux rivés sur sa robe d'uniforme.

Par bonheur, personne ne semblait faire attention à elle…Jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive, et que la chouette d'Hermione ne se pose devant elle, la patte tendue, une lettre y pendant.

Le cœur de Ginny se gela brutalement dans sa poitrine, elle avait soudainement du mal à respirer. Tandis qu'elle défaisait le nœud de la patte de la chouette, les mains tremblant beaucoup trop, les larmes envahirent de nouveau ses yeux, les pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement, mais une seule idée formait un énorme point d'interrogation dans son cerveau : était-il possible que la personne qui avait trouvé la lettre l'ait envoyée à Hermione ?

Mais qui avait bien pu faire une chose aussi stupide, par Merlin ? se demanda Ginny, à présent furieuse contre son propre karma et contre elle-même.

La colère l'aidant à surmonter son stress, la rousse déchira pratiquement la lettre en deux en essayant de la retirer de l'enveloppe, et inspira profondément avant de lire la missive de sa…meilleure amie.

Le début de la lettre était brouillon, un peu incohérent par endroits, et l'écriture était inégale, ce qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à Hermione. Les lettres descendaient régulièrement des lignes, comme si elle avait eu du mal à contenir ses émotions en écrivant.

_Ginny…_

_Je suis un peu sidérée par le contenu de ta lettre, qui m'a semblée pleine d'émotions contradictoires. Comment est-ce que tu as osé m'envoyer une telle lettre ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas comment…_

_J'ai l'impression que tu veux absolument te purger de toutes tes pensées, qu'elles soient purement sexuelles ou sentimentales à mon égard._

_Lis bien toute cette lettre, Ginny, s'il te plaît._

_Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à coucher avec toi, ni pourquoi je t'ai quittée brutalement en te disant que j'aimais Ron – comprends-moi bien, c'est toujours le cas mais je regrette énormément de t'avoir fait du mal et de t'avoir fait croire monts et merveilles…_

_Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que oui, j'ai joui dans tes bras parce que tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant, sur le plan physique et sur le plan sentimental. C'est très fort de faire l'amour avec sa meilleure amie, et j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était encore plus rapprochées après…J'ai rapidement cassé cette union, et je m'en veux tellement…Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et c'est vrai, je t'aime, et je précise que je ne t'aime pas uniquement d'amitié. J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi qui vont bien au-delà de la simple amitié, même forte. Je sais que je suis amoureuse de toi, Ginny, mais la situation est tellement compliquée, avec Ron, et ce que les gens vont dire…_

_Je sais que je suis fautive d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi alors que tu en rêvais depuis plusieurs années déjà, de t'avoir fait réaliser ton fantasme et de m'être dégonflée ensuite en te rejetant mon affection pour Ron…_

_Je suis réellement désolée Ginny, et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras…_

_Je t'aime._

_H._

Incapable de réfléchir correctement, la benjamine des Weasley eut l'impression que tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et cela donnait une purée inextricable de pensées, de regrets, de sentiments. Se levant aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était assise, la tornade quitta la Grande Salle, la lettre à la main, laissant ses camarades plus que perplexes et incapables de comprendre ce qui faisait agir Ginny de cette manière.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans un certain appartement du Chemin de Traverse…

* * *

_

Hermione avait mal dormi cette nuit-là. Et pourtant, elle refusait de penser à ce qui la travaillait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Ginny, depuis qu'elle s'était décidée à lui répondre et à lui expliquer.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, la jeune femme décida soudainement d'oublier tout cela pour le moment et de se concentrer sur…des tâches quotidiennes, sa routine, tout serait bon pour oublier les ravages que faisait son cœur dans sa vie amoureuse.

Elle n'avait pas vu Ron depuis quelques jours maintenant, et étant donné qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie, elle avait choisi d'ignorer ce qu'elle interprétait comme un manque d'envie de continuer leur relation plus avant – ce qui, entre nous, arrangeait la sorcière, étant donné ses sentiments pour la benjamine de son petit ami.

Hermione s'attela à ranger entièrement tout son appartement, puis se plongea dans des documents qu'elle devait absolument étudier pour ses cours de Magicologie. L'université à laquelle elle allait était située dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté – du moins les Moldus le pensaient-ils, à Londres, et la jeune sorcière excellait, comme de bien entendu, dans la plupart de ses matières. Elle allait voir régulièrement ses parents et somme toute, sa vie n'avait franchement rien d'extraordinaire.

Et puis, il fallait franchement qu'elle l'avoue, Ginny lui manquait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Et malgré sa petite voix intérieure, aussi têtue que sa propre conscience éveillée et luttant contre l'invasion des images romantiques de sa meilleure amie et elle dans un lit la brunette était fermement décidée à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé cet été jusqu'à ce que Ginny elle-même prenne une décision. Après tout, c'était Hermione qui avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs – si vous lui passez l'expression – et c'était à la rouquine que revenait la décision de sa sentence.

Elle avait déjà tendance à se juger sévèrement elle-même, alors en voyant les dégâts évidents qu'elle avait faits sur le moral de sa chère Ginny, Hermione avait fortement tendance à avoir envie de jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon et s'improviser son esclave jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Tout était tellement compliqué…Elle hésitait entre se ruer à Pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie scolaire, envoyer des fleurs à sa meilleure amie, lui chanter une sérénade – même si il est vrai qu'elle chantait horriblement faux, faire le tour du monde en bateau pour lui prouver à quel point elle avait totalement manqué de jugeotte dans cette histoire…

Désemparée, Hermione se tenait là, debout au beau milieu de son salon, lorsque Winter, sa chouette, s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte et tendit – victorieusement, sembla-t-il à la jeune étudiante – la patte en direction de sa maîtresse.

- Que Merlin tout-puissant me vienne en aide…marmonna frénétiquement la jeune femme, avant de libérer son animal de son léger fardeau.

Seuls quelques mots étaient tracés sur le parchemin, faisant frissonner Hermione jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

_Il faut qu'on se voie. Demain soir, minuit moins dix, à Pré-au-Lard. Près de la Cabane Hurlante. Arrange-toi pour être là, Hermione, c'est important, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…_

_Je t'aime._

_G._

Ne pensant pas une seconde à ce que Ginny risquait pour se glisser en dehors de Poudlard en pleine nuit, la brunette se dressa sur ses pieds, et laissant tomber tout son ménage, se précipita chez Ron sans même le prévenir qu'elle arrivait.

* * *

_12, square Grimmaurd, Londres.

* * *

_

- Hermione ? s'exclama Harry, surpris de la voir sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Peu importe Harry, je n'ai pas trop le temps, là. Ron est là, s'il te plaît ?

Sans même attendre la réponse du Survivant, qui était restée bouche bée devant l'impatience presque rude de son amie de toujours, la brune pénétra d'un pas vif dans l'entrée, puis dans la cuisine où elle trouva Ron, assis à la table où il lisait La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Il faut qu'on parle, Ron, expliqua la sorcière, fourrageant nerveusement dans ses cheveux, les mains tremblantes. Je peux fermer la porte ?

- Euuh…Si tu veux…Tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe 'Mione ?

- Ecoute, Ron, je suis désolée, je sais que tu pensais qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, répondit-elle, les yeux évitant tout contact avec son meilleur ami, gênée. Mais je crois qu'honnêtement, cette relation ne marchera pas…

- Mouais. Bien sûr. C'est la vérité ou c'est juste une excuse pour que tu retournes voir ton bien-aimé Krum ?

- Quoi ? Absolument pas ! Ecoute, si tu veux absolument savoir la vérité, je suis…Je suis lesbienne. Ron.

- …

- Ron… ? Dis quelque chose…

- Tu…t'es quoi ?

- Allons bon, tu es homophobe, encore une emmerde que je n'avais pas prévue…ronchonna Hermione, l'air franchement contrarié.

- Je ne suis pas homophobe du tout ! Excuse-moi Hermione hein, mais ma petite amie qui m'apprend qu'elle préfère les filles après qu'on soit sortis plus d'un an ensemble, ça me fait chier et je pense que c'est une réaction plutôt normale, non ?

- Oui, excuse-moi…

- Enfin bref, pour être totalement honnête avec toi, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant plutôt qu'une fois que tu auras couché avec la première nana venue, rit Ron, un peu jaune toutefois.

- Haha ! Oui, c'est sûr…Bon, par contre, je dois filer, désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, esquiva rapidement la jeune femme, déjà debout, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

Et avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement, la tempête Hermione avait déjà quitté la maison, adressant à peine un signe de la main à Harry, perturbé par le comportement étrange de la brune.

* * *

**OoOoO

* * *

**

_La nuit était totalement tombée sur Pré-au-Lard, la lune, presque pleine, éclairait brillamment toutes les plaines alentour et au loin, un loup hurla._

_Frissonnante, Ginny s'approcha lentement de la barrière de bois défoncée, et observa longuement les étoiles qui parsemaient le velours bleu nuit de la voûte céleste. Elle était seule, encore pour quelques instants, et elle huma à pleins poumons l'odeur de la nuit. Le froid mordant l'entourait, inhabituel pour un mois de septembre. Cependant, le froid se changea rapidement en une intense chaleur intérieure lorsqu'elle vit s'approcher d'une longue silhouette élancée aux cheveux bruns légèrement broussailleux. _

_- Hermione…_

_Sans rien répondre, son fantasme ambulant avança lentement vers elle, l'entourant finalement de ses bras et se penchant doucement vers elle, tout près de sa bouche._

_Les deux femmes étaient dans cette position, et rien ne venait troubler la magie de l'instant. Pas un bruit autour d'elle, et seule la chaleur de leurs deux corps conjuguée réchauffait un tant soi peu l'atmosphère._

_Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement, avec Hermione si près d'elle, tassée contre elle et elle-même coincée contre la vieille barrière._

_Le souffle de sa meilleure amie effleura sa peau sensuellement, et un frisson de désir ravageur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale._

_- Embrasse-moi…murmura Ginny, à bout de souffle._

_Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent…Ce fut sans doute le baiser le plus intense que cette partie de Pré-au-Lard eut jamais connu, les deux jeunes filles étaient intoxiquées l'une de l'autre, leurs sangs respectifs ne battant dans leurs veines que l'une pour l'autre. _

_- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer…murmura Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes. Tu ne réaliseras jamais à quel point tu m'es indispensable…_

Dans son lit, Ginny se réveilla brutalement et en sursaut, s'asseyant d'un seul coup dans ses draps, effleurant doucement ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Elle eut soudainement l'impression de sentir l'odeur d'Hermione autour d'elle. Et puis, ses yeux s'habituant petit à petit à l'obscurité, elle sursauta violemment de nouveau en distinguant une silhouette assise au pied d'un des piliers de son lit à baldaquin.

- Alors, on fait de jolis rêves, miss Weasley… ?

- Hermione ? Mais comment…

- Pas le temps pour les questions, pas maintenant…Enfin, pas cette question-là, en tout cas.

- Viens là…

Hermione vint s'asseoir en face de Ginny, qui jeta un sort d'insonorisation à ses rideaux et se cramponna à sa meilleure amie comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Basculant toutes deux sur les draps, à l'horizontale, la brune ne dit rien en regardant intensément dans les yeux de la plus jeune. Elle y lisait beaucoup trop de choses, et elle avait juste envie de sentir qu'elle était à nouveau proche de la rousse.

Sentant soudainement la main de Ginny caresser ses seins par-dessus sa robe, Hermione souffla un grand coup tandis que tous ses poils se hérissaient sous le toucher.

- Ginny…Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, si tu commences comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes longtemps. Je t'aime Hermione…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais…

La cadette la fit taire, et leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent dans un baiser qui aurait fait se pâmer la plus romantique des jeunes filles.

Le désir envahit bientôt chacune des étudiantes, les mains se glissèrent sous les couches de vêtements et, laissant de côté ses propres envies, Ginny caressa longuement Hermione, la regardant droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle atteignit son deuxième orgasme avec elle, le deuxième le plus intense de sa vie.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, mais il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se sauter dessus comme ça chaque fois qu'on se voit !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Tout allait bien pour Ginny Weasley, en cet instant précis.

* * *

_Voilà...J'espère que ce chapitre a pu combler certaines de vos attentes...?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'être au rendez-vous !_

_A bientôt !_

_Mlle Violine.  
_


End file.
